Components that are made of super-alloys, such as Inconel, are generally made by starting with a solid bar or a block of raw material. The block or bar is then machined to obtain a final component. Manufacturing of the final component by using such techniques involves wastage of a significant amount of the raw material. In some cases, 50% or more of the raw material may get wasted during the manufacturing. Owing to high cost of super-alloys, an overall cost of the manufacturing of the final component becomes significantly high. Further, handling of the wasted material also poses inconvenience with regard to cleaning and disposal. Moreover, the handling would in turn add to the overall cost of manufacturing of the final component.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0248718 (hereinafter the '718 publication), shows a method for forming or remanufacturing a component to have an internal space. A refractory metal blocking element is positioned with at least a portion to be within the internal space. A material is added by at least one of laser cladding and diffusion brazing, the blocking element at least partially blocking entry of the material to the internal space. The blocking element is removed. The method disclosed by the '718 publication includes an expensive blocking element, and poses inconvenience with regard to removal of the blocking element.